Jason Wittman
Jason R. Wittman (Born 6/1/2249) is a highly decorated officer in the Mobile Infantry. He currently holds command as the Deputy Commander of the 4th Mobile Infantry Division. Formerly an original trooper of the 112th since it's formation, Wittman also saw combat in numerous campaigns; including Klendathu. He is a recent convert to The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints, drawing popular attention with Pro-Federalist Mormons. EARLY LIFE Jason was born to wealthy parents Joseph & Susan Wittman in New Orleans, Louisiana. His father Joseph was an aeronautical engineer who oversaw the enterprising of fleet warships, while his mother was an accomplished neurosurgeon. He has one younger brother, David, who served in the Federation Fleet; retiring at Lieutenant Commander. Much of Wittman's childhood was spent on his home plantation in New Orleans, attending a preparatory school nearby. Due to his socially awkward nature as a youth, he had very little friends or partaking at school. However, at the age of 11, he met his soon to be wife; Samantha Wells. Samantha likewise came from a wealthy family but remained bed-ridden throughout her life due to a terminal illness. At the age of 17, Samantha gave birth to their daughter Caitlin Rene Wittman. Infuriated, both parties of parents urged the two to continue their future without each other. Jason would enlist in the Mobile Infantry a year later shortly after marrying Samantha. Unfortunately, and unbeknownst to Jason, two months before departing for action at Klendathu, Samantha passed away as a result of her illness. MILITARY CAREER TRAINING & KLENDATHU CAMPAIGN In October 2267, after completing basic training in Chicago, Illinois- Jason received orders to a reserve unit garrisoned within the inner colonies. However, when learning of the destruction of Buenos Aires, he was reassigned to the 29th Morita Regiment, 6th Mobile Infantry Division. This Division was instrumental in the invasion of Klendathu. Unfortunately, due to poor planning and lack of intelligence on behalf of high command, decisions were made by Sky Marshal Dienes to attack the arachnid home planet Klendathu headfirst rather than planet hop. On November 16th, 2267 - Wittman landed with the 57th Battalion in the southern hemisphere of Klendathu, this area of operation was coined as the "Grey Zone" because of the lack of familiarity and it's near freezing temperatures. As a radio operator, he was tasked to the rear behind most of the Morita lines. The battalion saw little resistance, exchanging fire at wandering cliff mites until November 19th - when the main invasion was carried out. What seemed to be earthquakes, was actually the entire planet erupting with bug activity from the planet's interior. This was the first time Wittman had ever seen a warrior bug. As the battle went on, many troopers fought on until they had no ammunition, some even turned and ran - unfortunately the battalion took a 67% casualty (with Companies A and B completely wiped out) rate as the remaining survivors gained elevation and fought from higher ground. The remaining elements of the 57th were rescued on the afternoon of November 20th. Due to the devastation of the battalion and loss of personnel, the battalion was deactivated a month later. Wittman spent two months on orders in rehabilitation holding. 77TH "RAIDERS" BATTALION, 31st MORITA REGIMENT On February 1st, 2268, Wittman was reassigned as a radio operator with Alpha Company, 77th "Raider" Battalion, 31st Morita Regiment, 4th Mobile Infantry Division - a unit that also saw action at Klendathu, but without a significant amount of casualties. Wittman was designated as platoon leader Lieutenant Emily Rainer's radio operator. Under her command and the ruthless Master Sergeant Jack Furie, he underwent an exhausting several months before reaching the rank of Lance Corporal a year later. In July of 2269, Wittman participated in a campaign where he played a vital role in the destruction of several Skinny outposts. On one particular movement, then Lance Corporal Wittman assumed command of a handful of troopers after they became seperated from the rest of the platoon. Rather than attempting to make contact with Lt. Rainer, he led the troopers in a dangerous advance to a Skinny auto-cannon; which had obliterated a fellow trooper after moving in point-blank range. Wittman and the troopers surrounded the Skinnies and terminated them execution style. Wittman and the troopers continued along for several more klicks, repeating the same devastating process of knocking out four more pocketed auto-cannons. LEADERSHIP STYLE It has been noted by many Mobile Infantry Officers that Wittman has employed the use of unconventional leadership tactics during his tenure as a Platoon Leader & Company Commander. For a majority of Mobile Infantry Officers, the expected norm of leadership is usually by asserting an authoritative approach among his (or her) subordinates. This includes the practice of deploying less significant troopers, such as privates and PFCs to often dangerous responsibilities while keeping more significant troopers, especially NCOs, to generally safer tasks. This also includes creating a distance between subordinates, avoiding personal relations, and adopting a strict and brutal dictating figure toward anyone under his or her charge. Wittman however, incorporated a distinct style of leadership that has raised some speculation and controversial discussion among the Infantry Officer's community. His approach is relatively in regards to the welfare of anyone under his command. For example: - When leading on a drop, he is always -without exception- the first trooper to enter the battlefield no matter the hostile atmosphere. If in an open clearing, he is the first person to draw potential sniper fire by running out into the open. If in any other scenario where it could mean the immediate danger to his troopers, he is the first to take the initiative. This also means he is the last person to extract after anyone under his charge has been accounted for. Wittman developed a maxim that by doing this, his troopers would be more willing to follow him, and how much he demands of them. However, due to the nature of this characteristic, he has inflicted wounds by exposing himself to snipers on a number of occasions. - He has also taken a peculiar perspective of view his Company as a family- in return, anyone who has served with him at a Company-level affectionately views him as an "older" brother. Because of this style of leadership, he is generally light-hearted and friendly; often going out of his way to learn about the personal lives of anyone serving under him regardless of rank. - It is very rare for Wittman to yell at a trooper, if at all, it is generally towrads his NCOs or other officers.